Let's All Fall In Love!
by DoubtLovesFaith
Summary: Basically after discovering the magical "Futa Potions" made by none other than the infamous Reimu Hakurei herself, the small group of four consisting of Arle, Ringo, Amitie, and also Ally all discover the very true meaning of love. Love AND just freaking screwing each other's lights out here, of course. A Yuri/Futa/Lemon story featuring the four main "Puyo Puyo" girls.
1. Let's All Fall In Love!

_**[Disclaimer] I don't own anything, okay?! I only own the plot to this story, so shut up! All of the credit goes to "Sega" and whatnot :3**_

**_[Author's Note] Look, I am really sorry about any typos and other dumb writing errors, as usual! Oh, and by the way, I freaking LOVE the "Puyo" series! It's SO COOL! Arle is bae, too~ ^.^_**

**(Let's All Fall In Love!)**

Today may have started out pretty normal for the small group of girls, but little did they all know that today was going to end in the most life changing and passionate way possible. Long story short, Amitie somehow illegally got her hands on four special bottles of Reimu Hakurei's very much famous 'Futa Potions', took the potions for herself, and somehow convinced her three other friends to willingly try them out along with herself.

However, getting her friends to eventually want to try it out for themselves was **no** easy task at all; especially when it came down to getting Ringo to actually join them all here, as well. After many, many, many long hours of talking to each other, sensing the feeling of slight fear floating in the air, and also just blatantly stalling for time, the naughty deed was eventually done and over with; even though things were actually just getting started here.

Inside of Arle's humble home at the moment consisted of Amitie, Ally, Ringo Ando, and of course Arle Nadja herself. All four of the now completely nude girls were sitting very close by one another, the cute foursome neatly forming a circle as they girlishly and happily conversed about this rather odd situation at hand; they were all in the front room of Arle's abode, by the way. Sure, being fully naked around of each other was already kind of different enough, but now having a large futa penis along with a pair of hefty futa balls easily made this tense situation even that much more embarrassing, and yet also strangely pleasing at that. Speaking of their recently formed futa traits, each of the girls were different in terms of their own size and girth, mind you.

Arle's futa phallus was nine inches long, one inch and a half wide, and her futa balls were noticeably large. Amitie's futa penis was six inches long, one inch wide, and her futa nuts were quite normally sized looking. Ringo's futa cock was eight inches long, just barely two inches wide, and her futa ball sack was enticingly large looking. And lastly here, Ally's futa dick was five inches long, one inch wide, and her futa jewels were cutely small seeming. Basically, Arle had the biggest futa penis, Ringo had the biggest pair of futa balls, Amitie was the most balanced one in both terms, and Ally was clearly the smallest one in both terms.

After nearly four hours straight of nervously talking about things, and the current time of day now being somewhere around five o'clock PM, **everything** for this small group of four was about to greatly change forever, change for the most **greatest** of good at that.

"Geez, even after all this time still being this way, I honestly still can't even believe it," spoke Ringo with her right hand placed underneath of her chin, the red haired girl looking in deep thought once again today. "We are still girls, considering that we still have our own natural genitals, and yet... we now also have boy genitals?"

Sighing and feeling slightly annoyed at her friend once again bringing up the obvious like this, Arle playfully giggled before replying back to the redheaded girl, "Yes, Ringo, it would appear so. No offense, but how many times are you going to mention that?"

"H-hey, Arle, don't you give me t-that look!" stuttered to speak out Ringo as she animatedly pointed her finger at the orange haired mage, seconds afterwards folding her arms across of her chest as she swished her hair to the side a bit. "I mean, seriously! We're all sitting here, WITH A PENIS AND TESTICALS, AND NAKED, while talking about... d-dirty stuff!"

"Yep, pretty much," very nonchalantly said Amitie with a smile on her face.

Continuing on with her rant, the green eyed teen then began to shyly voice out, "A-and these magically formed new body parts of ours can actually **feel** everything, too? I mean, it's basically a real penis, accompanied with real sperm, and yet... we technically cannot impregnate anything, either?"

"Yep, yep, yep!" once again expressed Amitie, still with that bright looking smile of hers. "Before I was able to even get some of the potions for myself in the first place, a really pretty looking girl kept on telling me SO many stories about other girls who actually drank these special potions for themselves. It all sounded so crazy! Completely crazy!" shouted the blonde as she then rocked back and forth in quite a cartoonish-like seeming manner.

"Crazy stories?" asked Ally, the young teen now curiously looking over at the still swaying around Amitie. "What stories, Amitie? Please, tell us all! I mean, if you would like to. I don't want to force you to tell us or anything."

"Oh, Ally, you're so cute," kindly chuckled Arle as she widely smiled at the curly haired girl, moments later then focusing her eyes right back on Amitie herself. "By the way, yeah, what crazy stories? We've all been sitting here talking for hours, but you never once mentioned anything at all about crazy sounding stories, Amitie. What are you hiding from us? I'm siding with Ally on this one. Tell us, please."

"Goodness, I don't think that my brain is ready to hear anything else right now at all, to be honest...!" voiced Ringo, her facial expression now looking even more nervous all of the sudden.

"Well, then cover up your ears if you're not willing to listen, Ringo. Ally and I really want to hear these stories," simply said Arle, her eyes still staring at the blonde haired teen as she spoke.

"Humph!" immediately said the redhead. "Oh, nonsense, Arle! I am **not** a little girl, you know?" Soon looking back at the blonde, silly acting girl again, Ringo sighed before nervously asking her close friend, "Alright, Amitie, what's going on? Just what are these totally crazy stories, anyway?"

Suddenly ceasing her goofy looking swaying motions, Amitie all of the sudden looked really serious now as she then started to causally explain to her three best friends, "Well, from what I was somewhat recently told, many girls around the whole world these days all have this form. Not only that, but they all usually 'mess around' with other fellow females, too. Heck, the pretty girl even told me that many authentic mothers and daughters engage in several sexual activities with one another, as well. Even the well-known likes of both Elsa and Anna, Ryuko Matoi and Satsuki Kiryuin, Mrs. Incredible and her daughter Violet, all of the females of 'Super Smash Brothers', Raven and Starfire, Team RWBY of, well... uh, Team RWBY itself! Each and everybody that I just mentioned **ALL** have sex with each other, and futa sex is a **huge** part of that, too."

"...?" 'Gosh,' thought Arle.

"...!" 'WHAT!?' thought Ringo.

"..." 'That's so hot!' thought Ally, surprisingly enough.

"Just like I thought, I seriously was not ready to hear any of that," groaned Ringo in a soft sounding tone of voice, her ever growing futa erection totally contradicting her own freshly spoken words at the moment here.

"Wow. Not just girls with other girls, but also genuine moms and their own daughters, too? For real? Whoa. Well... that sure is kinky of them. I mean, that certainly **is** pretty kinky and naughty, if I must say," cutely murmured the orange haired teen with a stunned look on her face, Arle not even bothering to try and cover up her own now fully erect looking futa phallus at all; all three of Arle's close friends couldn't help but to hungrily stare straight at her seemingly huge and pre-cum leaking dick, as well. It surely **was** tempting to them all.

"Well, what now, girls?" eventually asked Ally, her own brightly green colored eyes looking from cock to cock as she weakly continued to glance over at each of her friends' well-endowed looking futa penises.

And it was at that exact very moment when something about the atmosphere completely changed for them all. After all of the nervous talking, the feelings of sexual embarrassment, something totally different has now suddenly taken over them all. Gone was the shallow awkwardness, the childish fear of nudity, and in its destined replacement came true, deep, boundless love and an animal-like sexual tension betwixt them all.

"Well, Amitie, thank you for ex- Mmm?!" tried to speak Arle, only to instantly be interrupted by the ever so soft feeling lips of her blonde haired friend's mouth as it greedily collided against of her own. Sure, the golden-brown eyed mage was indeed taken aback for a moment, but she more than easily melted straight into the wet kiss, Arle even beginning to just as passionately tongue kiss Amitie right back within seconds.

The two deep kissing girls were far from being romantic with their kisses. Instead, their soft lips pressed strongly together, their wet tongues violently battling against of each other as their heads continued to smoothly veer from side-to-side as they fiercely made out with one another like two lovestruck dogs in heat. For a first kiss, this **sure** was quite a way to experience one. That's for sure.

Being right next to the two of them like this, both Ally and Ringo soon enough found themselves lightly stroking their own recently hardened futa members to this gloriously arousing sight before themselves. The extremely wet sounding noises from their many sloppy kisses, the deep and adorable sounding moans coming from both Amitie and Arle, simply everything about this romantic moment was easily enough the **right** kind of 'material' to successfully get off to here.

"They're kissing each other. Oh, my gosh, they're kissing each other so passionately," really quietly breathed out Ally several minutes later, her futa dick stroking motions very slowly becoming much more vigorous looking over time.

After three more minutes later of deep tongue kissing slowly passing along by, Amitie's right hand soon randomly grasped itself a really strong feeling hold of Arle's own rock-hard cock. Instantly upon feeling this happening to her, Arle quickly pulled her slick lips slightly away from Amitie's open mouth, a tremendously thick string of spit clearly visible after the sudden break away before nastily falling straight down onto the floor below of them both.

Now pumping her right hand up and down Miss Nadja's own magical penis, Amitie pumping said right hand in a rather aggressive seeming fashion at that, the two deeply groaning girls never broke their eye contact with one another. Emerald green colored eyes sensually gazed into golden-brown colored orbs as the two teenaged girls lustfully continued to hotly breathe in each other's own cute faces.

"I've been wanting to do that to you for s-such a long time now, you know that? I've always really... wanted to kiss you, Arle," openly admitted the young blonde, her stroking right hand never ceasing its intimate actions on her best friend's futa phallus as she spoke. "Your lips taste just as sweet as I always dreamt that they w-would, Arle! And they f-feel so, so, so, so, so soft, too...! Gosh, you're **so** beautiful! Y-you're **so** beautiful and **so** s-sexy, Arle!"

Finding it shockingly harder and harder to even form coherent sounding words at the moment, Arle's chest continued to heavily heave up and down as she breathlessly replied back to Amitie moments later, "O-OooOH, MY GOSH, A-AMITIEEE! Yeeees! Aauuughhh! Y-y-you feel s-so **GOOD**! Please, don't s-stop! Don't you dare stop on me now!"

"Kiss me," was all that Amitie seriously whispered back to Arle after just hearing the orange haired mage's loud cries of heavenly feeling pleasure, which then immediately resulted with the wailing, cute, teen girl doing just that.

As if their kisses couldn't seem anymore passionate, the two female friends turned lovers were now kissing each other even more sloppier than before, except this time both of their eyes were half lidded, the two girls lovingly staring into one another's shining eyes as they continued to anxiously make out.

"Y-you smell so good, Arle...! And you taste so amazing! Why, I never want to s-stop kissing you like this! I've always wanted you! O-oh, Arle!" passionately moaned Amitie in-between their messy tongue kisses.

"Amitie, y-yes! Oh, Amitie!" deeply whispered back Arle, seconds afterwards strongly placing her left hand on the back of her blonde haired friend's head, intensely deepening their frenzy of kisses as she soon started to repeatedly suck on the green eyed teen's saliva soaked tongue; both of the panting girls now had their eyes closed shut once again.

Now loudly hearing Amitie moaning even more desperately sounding than before while also closely watching Arle perversely bobbing her own head back and forth as she super noisily and very fiercely sucked on the groaning blonde's wet tongue like this was easily making both the other two girls nearing their own sexual peaks of bliss here.

"Kiss her, Arle," deeply breathed out Ringo, jerking herself off even harder by the second as she felt herself still helplessly giving right into her own darkest, raunchiest, shameful, and most sexually debauched thoughts ever.

"Yes, y-yes, yes, yes, YES, Y-YES, YEEESS!" soon enough bellowed out Miss Ando as she finally reached her very first futa orgasm, a few streams of the thick semen spurting quite high up into the air before naturally falling back down onto the floor below; some of the redhead's lady spunk actually landed on both Arle and Amitie's cute looking faces, but neither of them seemed to mind that at all giving the simple fact that they both merely continued to kiss each other like mad anyway. "OOOoooohhhhhh...! H-holy mother of calculus!" moments later on groaned out Ringo, the teenaged girl still ever so proudly stroking her aching futa member and making completely sure to get every last drop of her goopy, white colored arousal from out of her system here.

After several long minutes later of taking turns powerfully sucking off one another's tongues like horny animals, Amitie rather suddenly began to move her cock stroking right hand at top speed now, her beautifully lewd actions clearly showing that she desperately wanted her best friend to finally reach her destined peak, her upcoming climax.

"AUGH! Oh, G-GOSH! GOODNESS! OH, FUCK! AMITIE, YEEES!" loudly cursed and screamed out Arle Nadja as she powerfully reached her futa orgasm, the young teen's amazingly curvy body now shaking, completely trembling in such surreal feeling ecstasy as her own futa penis just continued to forcefully shoot out massive loads of white, thick, hot feeling cream for all of her best friends to see. "This is a-amazing...! Oh, my gosh! This is really **fucking** amazing!" eventually moaned the female mage from the heart and with complete honesty, Arle blatantly emphasizing the pronunciation of the naughty swear word when she spoke the way that she did; this was probably the very first time that any of them even heard Arle foully swear like that, actually.

After placing four wet feeling kisses on Arle's neck, and also carefully letting go of her best friend's still very hardened dick, Amitie romantically placed her forehead gently against of Arle's own, strongly pecked the teen mage's lips twice, and soon enough huskily breathed out to the girl, "Naughty, naughty, saying such dirty words like that, Arle. You're such a naughty, beautiful girl. You're a sexy... bad... dirty little bitch, aren't you?"

And right after speaking those words to her, the serious behaving blonde then somewhat roughly pushed Arle down onto her back. "And this big, hard penis of yours is **still** actually hard right now, too? Hmm. I won't lie here. I'm no dick expert or anything, but after unleashing a huge load like that, shouldn't you be all soft and well spent by now? I'm sure every other guy would be," teasingly said Amitie in a surprisingly sexy sounding tone of voice, the horny blonde now getting down on all fours, bringing her head close down toward Arle's futa junk, and not to mention also naughtily hiking her own round, plump looking ass up high into the air.

"Yeah, well... maybe us girls actually do it way better than the boys. If somehow given the magical chance to do so, you know?" lightly laughed Arle as she slowly placed her two arms in back of herself and slightly lifted her upper body upwards now, both of her two glistening eyes just lovingly beaming straight at her happy-go-lucky friend at the moment.

Now carefully placing her right hand down on top of Amitie's head, each of the orange haired teenager's dainty fingers neatly running all through her best friend's golden colored locks in a pleasantly repetitive manner, Arle soon shot both Ringo and Ally a rather smug seeming smirk before sensuously speaking to the two blushing girls, "I bet that you two are really loving the view from back there, huh? Don't be shy and lie about it now, girls. I can clearly see you two staring at Amitie's big, bare butt! You dirty perverts, you! He, he! Aw, but I can't at all blame you two, though. I mean... Amitie **always** did have such a beautiful looking ass, and she also **does** have the biggest, fattest butt out of us all, too...! Mm, hmm."

Right when Amitie felt Arle's left hand playfully smack the side of her ass twice, the harsh impact of the female mage's hand actually causing both of the blonde girl's bubbled butt cheeks to jiggle around just a bit, the green eyed teen then looked behind of her left shoulder and sexily started to shake her round shaped bottom around for her other two best friends close in back of herself before cheerfully stating out loudly, "Wow, you girls really think that I have a nice butt? Yay! Hurray, I say! Hurray! That makes me feel SO pretty! And I like it! Um, if I can be honest here, I've always thought that you all had great looking butts, too. I **really** always wanted to just, uh... w-well, touch them a-and stuff."

Arle not only sensed it, but she also heard genuine nearvousness in Amitie's voice when she voiced those words, and she really didn't like that at all. They were all friends here, very best friends. These four did everything together, and today was easily the most amazing feeling experience for them all, too.

Arle wanted everybody to no longer feel timid or embarssed about anything anymore. She **DID** **NOT** want any of that. So because of that, and also after hearing what Amitie just confessed to them all, Miss Nadja firmly decided that **now** was the most perfect time to finally just fully let everything loose, not care at all about any morals of any kind, and completely surrender to their own sinful lusts, completely surrender to their own true love towards one another.

"Well then, if that's truly the case," calmly said Arle Nadja, her voice somehow oozing with such an erotic-like tone to it.

Now slowly turning her shapely body around, the orange haired mage simply resting down flat on her stomach at the moment here, Arle then sat up on her arms, sexily flipped her ponytail with a slight swing of the head, looked right behind of herself, and also teasingly gave her own bubbly ass a couple of naughty shakes before seriously voicing to her female best friends, "Then my helpless little booty is completely **yours** for the taking, Amitie...! And the same goes for both Ally and Ringo, as well! I've had just about enough of being a good girl! For too long have I kept quiet about my... about my true feelings toward you all! It had to be fate for you to somehow discover those potions for us, Amitie. I honestly and truly do believe that with all of my heart. So with all of that being said, I want you all to fuck me! Amitie, Ringo, Ally, just please do it! Please, just fuck me, and HARD! You all can do whatever that you really want with me! So do it, already! Everybody stop being so foolishly scared and just FUCK ALREADY! FUCK ME! **FUCK ME**!"

And it worked, easy. Arle's honest words, her brash sounding screams of the truth, it all worked. It was at this very moment when they all finally broke down. Each and every one of the four girls here finally lost their once civil minds now, and in its wake rose up a dangerously hot passion, a furiously burning desire for love, for sex.

With no words really needing to be said right now, Amitie violently slapped both of her two hands flat down on top of each fleshy cheek of Arle's plump buttocks, leaned herself over just a bit more, strongly kissed each of the smiling mage's ass cheeks multiple times in a row, widely spread said booty cheeks, and then straightforwardly shoved her entire face deeply within the sweetly scented crack of Miss Nadja's wonderfully soft feeling behind.

"G-gosh! Oh, my gosh, Amitie!" moaned the golden-brown eyed teen, Arle moments later instinctively moving her amazingly rounded butt hard against of her blonde haired girlfriend's own strongly sniffing and wildly licking face.

"Oh, shit! H-holy fucking shit!" shamefully cursed Ringo for the very first time in her life, the red haired girl's head leaned backwards and both of her green colored eyes tightly closed as she joyously basked in the absolutely mind-blowing feeling of getting her own big futa balls happily licked and strongly sucked on by Ally's ever frisky behaving mouth. "Suck on my dick, too, Ally! Suck that fucking shit good, you little bitch!" once again lewdly cursed the redhead, Ringo's once innocent tongue already completely **loving** the rather taboo feeling taste of swearing like a sailor, especially when it comes down to sexually expressing oneself like this.

And just as she was told to do, Ally did just that. The horny, curly haired adventurer used her left hand to erotically fondle Ringo's deliciously large sized futa balls, she used her right hand to continuously stroke up and down the heavy breathing teenager's impressively huge futa phallus, and of course Ally was also currently using her own saliva drooling mouth to suck extremely, and I mean **extremely** hard on Ringo's solid futa penis in general, as well.

"Phew! Pheeew! Oh, m-my fucking algorisms! Fuck yes, bitch!" very cheerfully huffed Ringo with her tongue slightly hanging from out of her mouth now, the redheaded girl afterwards suddenly giving Ally's cute rump a really firm feeling spank or two with her own left hand, said hand now anxiously squeezing rather hardly on the happily cock sucking girl's wobbly, soft, shapely looking ass. "I'm about to cum, A-Ally! I'm fucking going to cum s-s-soooOOOO HAAARD!"

Quickly popping her messy seeming mouth from off of her best friend's large, twitching, hardened cock within seconds, Ally now started to use both of her two small hands to continue to vigorously stroke and rub her bottom lip biting girlfriend's futa penis with such stunning expertise somehow. "Then give me your love, Ringo! Please, give me ALL of your love! I need it!"

"F-FUCK!" then stridently yelled out Ringo as she once again experienced yet another body shuddering futa orgasm, the loudly panting girl feeling even **more** animal-like the longer that her own brightly green colored orbs continued to lustfully stare straight down at Ally's cheerfully grinning face as it took multiple splashes of hot feeling futa ejaculation without even budging or showing any kind of discomfort at all here.

"Fuuuuuck, that was perfect...!" really deeply groaned Ringo with half lidded looking eyes, the teen now using her left hand to tightly grab herself a hold on her own futa phallus, seconds later gently slapping Ally's adorable face a few times with the lady semen dripping tip of her big dick, and afterwards even smearing the many wads of her sticky feeling cum all over on Ally's pretty face in a repetitive seeming circular motion with her own rock-hard cock, as well; Ringo eventually stopped doing this to Ally after about a full minute later, however.

After sexily sticking her pink colored tongue out and fully licking all around of her mouth in an almost exaggerated seeming fashion, Ally strongly kissed the head of Ringo's still somehow very hardened futa penis, used her right hand to playfully grab the moaning teen right by her own futa nuts, and then erotically winked at the red haired deviant before naughtily speaking to the girl, "Mm, mm! Yummy! Your love tastes so sweet, Ringo! Please, give me more of it! **Much** more of it!"

"You're way too cute, Ally!" deeply murmured Ringo Ando as she somewhat roughly pushed Ally straight down onto her back, placed the smiling girl's beautiful legs neatly behind of her ears, carefully got herself into the proper position, and then without **any** warning at all shoved her entire eight full inches of rock solid lady meat deeply inside of Ally's own heavenly tight and fantastically wet feeling pussy.

"Oough- FUCK! Fuck, you're S-SO TIGHT! Mmmph! And so wet! So fucking WET!" was Ringo's honest choice of words as she very quickly took Ally's virginity, just like that; there was surprisingly no blood at all, either. How magical, eh?

"Arrgh...! Y-you're so big, Ringo! Wow! You're filling me up so f-full! Oouuugghhh, y-you feel so wonderful inside of me like this!" gasped Ally, softly pecking her girlfriend on the lips oh, so romantically right afterwards.

Looking over at Amitie and Arle for a quick spell, Ringo now seeing the blonde haired teen currently going completely crazy as she was enthusiastically futa fucking Arle Nadja straight in her own soaking wet womanhood at the moment here. The echoing, loud sounds of Amitie's pelvis violently smacking down hard against of Arle's own two jiggling butt cheeks, both of the horny girls' kinkily shouted out swear words of immense feeling sexual pleasure, the sight of Amitie's futa balls wetly slapping down against of Arle's own, the constant jiggling of the blonde girl's big ass just shaking all over the place as she brutally continued to fuck the orange haired mage's pussy like a happy rabbit, just basically this entire scene, this entire moment in general really spun Ringo in a twisted loop, and she absolutely **loved** it all.

"Looks like Amitie actually took Arle's virginity, I see. Well, **I** call dibs on Arle's fine ass next! Given this magical power, this awesome form, everyone's pussy is now mine! Mine! M-mine! All fucking **mine**!" gleefully hollered out Ringo, the now manically hip bucking teen wasting no more time whatsoever as she powerfully thrust her curved hips forwards and backwards at quite an incredible looking speed all of the sudden; both Amitie and Ringo were practically moving at the exact same crazy looking pace, actually.

"Oh, y-yes! Take me, Ringo! Take me, my love! T-take me harder!" lovingly screamed Ally, each of her fingers nails now faintly clawing down the epically hip thrusting girl's slender, sweaty feeling back before firmly grabbing Ringo by her own beautifully wobbling ass cheeks.

"You're such a bad girl, Ally! You're so fucking bad! And s-so fucking naughty, you bitch! FUCK!" roared back Ringo as she hungrily continued to futa fuck her stupidly cute girlfriend in the mating press position.

"OoouuuuUUGGHHHRRHHHH! Aaarrrrleeee, Y-Y-YEEES! Ouughh, fugg! S-shit! F-FUCK!" very passionately yelled out Amitie as she bucked her well shaped hips really powerfully against of Arle's soft, bubbly, firm, and sexily rippling booty cheeks nine more times before coming to a complete stop, the blonde girl now ejaculating ever so deeply inside of her loudly moaning girlfriend's dreamily tight feeling pussy. "A-A-Arle...! O-oh, Arle, I love you..."

"I love you, too, Amitie...! Kiss me," spoke a gasping for air Arle Nadja as she was still lazily sitting up on her arms, later turned her head in back of her right shoulder very slightly, and soon enough ardently locked lips with Amitie herself as the two moaning girls then sloppily started to French kiss each other once again today; and my goodness, did these two girls absolutely **love** to kiss, and especially kiss one another at that.

And probably like what anyone would assume to be the case here, the rest of their day was indeed basically filled with nothing more than just wildly futa fucking each other for hours, and hours, and even **more** hours on top of those ones. Arle fucked Ringo, Ally fucked Amitie, Amitie fucked Ringo, Arle fucked Ally, Ringo fucked Arle, Amitie fucked Ally, Arle fucked Amitie, Ally fucked Arle, Ringo fucked Amitie, Ally fucked Ringo, and the combinations of futa fucking honestly kept on repeating themselves through out the rest of their day today. Heck, Miss Nadja even asked her three closest friends would they like to stay over for the night, and of course they **all** more than willingly agreed to do so.

In the dead of the nighttime, somewhere exactly around 5:29 AM, each of the four still naked girls, once again in their own futa forms, were all resting down on Arle's bed inside of her dimly lit bedroom. Sure, they all did watch some television for a little while, and yeah, they all even played a few competitive video games with each other, too. However, what they did do most of all was **fuck**. No laughing, no playing around, no stalling around for time, just raw and impassioned futa fucking for hours on in.

As little Carbuncle innocently slept somewhere in the corner of the bedroom at the moment, Arle was energetically futa fucking Ringo hard from behind, and Ally was just as ferociously futa fucking Amitie straight from the back right next to Arle herself, as well. Arle was sitting up on her two knees as she fucked her snooty behaving girl, Ally was standing up on her two small feet while bending her knees just low enough to properly penetrate Amitie's thick looking booty like a pro, Ringo was resting down on all fours, and lastly Amitie was also resting down on all fours, as well.

The only actual difference between both Amitie and Ringo at the moment here was that Amitie had both of her arms completely down by her own shapely sides as she was being anally fucked raw, and Ringo on the other hand was simply just using both of her arms to easily hold herself upwards as she deeply took Arle's massive, hard, magical cock straight up her wet, arousal dripping pussy like how a good little bitch always should.

"Y-you know what, girls?" somewhat struggled to speak out Arle as she continued to ever so lovingly futa fuck one of her very best friends like a genuine whore, Miss Nadja then aggressively spanking both of Ringo's two juicy, wonderfully soft, perfectly round shaped, and cutely jiggling butt cheeks thrice before even remembering to resume her own unfinished statement soon enough. "Perhaps not only just us four, but maybe even Draco, Accord, Witch, Lidelle, and many of the o-other girls could join in on this magical futa fun, too!"

"Ha! I like that idea, Arle!" happily said Amitie with a huge looking smile on her face. "Sounds like it'd be a total **BLAST** to me! Boom! Pow! Wham! And pop! Yeah, blow them up, baby! Woo!"

"Oh, fuck yeah! Let's do it...!" simply moaned Ringo before she felt her bare, plump ass getting sharply slapped a couple more times by Arle's two tightly squeezing hands yet again. "O-oouugghhh, yes, Arle! Beat that ass of mine **up**, girl! Fuck!"

"Mm! I, too, agree with you all! Come, let us **ALL** fall in love! Grand and joyous **LOVE**!" adorably spoke Ally, her lithe looking hips just casually bucking flat against of Amitie's big butt like an ongoing piston of sorts.

"Then it's settled! A-and I like it!" huffed out Arle, the teenaged girl eventually increasing her own hip thrusting speed quite dramatically and rather out of nowhere. "Oh, g-gosh! I also **really** like Ringo's soft and round booty here, too! Ough... f-fuck, it's so warm! And so b-big!"

They all ended up falling asleep somewhere very, very early in the morning, but even when the four of them eventually awoke from their peacefully deep slumber, they all just started to futa fuck one another all over again anyway. That awe-inspiring day truly was a life changing event for the 'Puyo Puyo' girls, and it was also just truly the very beginning of something incredibly wonderful for them all going ahead in their lives from this point onwards, as well. Forever and forever always it will be. simple.

**The End!**

**_Thank you SO very much for even reading this here stupid, dumb crap! And as always though, may God bless your day/night, my friend(s)! ^_^._**


	2. The Lost Continuation!

**_[Disclaimer] I don't own anything, okay?! I only own the plot to this story, so shut it! All of the dang credit goes to "Sega" and whatnot ^_^._**

**_[Author's Note] I really wanted to include this in the first chapter of the story, but it just didn't work out that way in the end. However, that's simply why I decided to just write another chapter down in general like this in order to eventually achieve my goal! It's a quickie, too. Oh, and yeah, I am also really sorry about any dumb typos and other stupid writing errors, as usual!_**

**(Let's All Fall In Love!: The Lost Continuation!)**

Five whole months later after the life changing Reimu Hakurei futa potion discovery, **so** many things for everyone has changed rather drastically. All of the other 'Puyo Puyo' girls have gotten their hands on the futa potions, Amitie confessed to Sig that she was actually truly in love with Arle Nadja herself, Arle and Amitie were now dating, Ringo and Ally were also dating now, Rulue actually got over Dark Prince for several reasons, and many other things seemed to have recently happened around of their magical world these days. These days, everybody was happily living their best lives, and today was no different from that.

It was a very sunny day today, the current time being somewhere around two o'clock PM. Happening somewhere out in an open, green grass covered field was yet another 'Draco gangbang' of sorts. Basically to make a long story short here, when Draco Centauros eventually joined in on the whole futa potion craze, she went in it honestly thinking that **she** was going to be the one always successfully bending girls over and making them scream out her very name in pure pleasure. However, as fate would have it for the poor girl, that silly dream of hers couldn't be any more farther away from ever being an actual reality for Draco whatsoever.

If anything, especially these days, Draco was pretty much every girl's bitch to fuck, and even Miss Centauros herself eventually came to terms with that harsh factoid, as well. Usually whenever Draco would futa pound one of the girls, she would either finish way too quickly, not have enough stamina to keep on going, not able her own partner to successfully reach an orgasm, not kiss them enough, and the sad list of fails just merely continue on from there. So because of these ongoing flaws of hers, Draco soon enough just decided to basically become everyone's whore, and **none** of the other girls were complaining about this wise decision of hers, either.

This recent 'Draco gangbang' has been going on for nearly three whole hours now, but things now seemed as though they were finally coming to an end here. Accord, Witch, Lidelle, Rulue, and also Ally were all currently lying down flat on their backs and looking as though they were about to fall asleep here or something. Each of the tired seeming, stark naked females' hardened futa cocks were still somewhat leaking some lady spunk as of right now, but they all were just **way** too tired to actually continue on anymore. However, one specific girl here was most certainly still having her own kinkily dirty fun with Miss Draco, and that special girl was none other than Ringo Ando herself.

If Draco was the self-proclaimed 'Dick Taking Slut', then Ringo was definitely the self-proclaimed 'Ass Getting Queen'. When it comes down to stuff like who gets the most ass, who futa fucks the longest, who's the most dirty minded or anything of the sort like that, Miss Ringo Ando **more** than easily fills in that naughty slot; no pun intended? I don't know. And even though Ally and Ringo are indeed dating each other these days, Ally not at all ever minded Ringo's dreadfully open thirst for hot pussy and female booty. Heck, Ally always just figured that her intelligent, beautiful girlfriend simply had way too much love to give, to share with others. She always loved that about her anyway.

Currently lying down right next to the steadily hip thrusting redhead, Ringo at the moment also lying down on her back as she properly continued to roughly rail the dragon girl straight up her surprisingly still tight feeling butthole, Draco merely still lazily sitting herself right down on top of Miss Ando's own futa cock like this in the first place here, Ally soon sleepily turned her head around to then face her heavy breathing girlfriend before sweetly saying to the horny teen, "You know, Arle and Amitie never did come back here, Ringo? Do you think that we should both go looking for them or something? I really do hope that they're both okay out there, wherever they are right now."

With her petite arms still wrapped ever so tightly around of Draco's stunningly gorgeous looking body at the moment, each of Ringo's dainty fingers perfectly entwined together as she strongly held her quietly moaning, dragon bitch very closely against of her own sweaty feeling body as she fucked the green haired girl's wobbling ass good, Ringo many moments later on loudly moaned in complete euphoria before simply replying right back to the worried seeming girl, "Oh, n-nonsense, Ally. They're both fine. I am s-sure of it."

After saying those words, Ringo then sharply slapped both of Draco's ample, rounded, warm feeling butt cheeks four times straight, many drops of white colored, thick, futa spunk continuously falling from out of both the dragon girl's thoroughly fucked and lovingly abused holes as Ringo just powerfully continued to butt fuck the moaning bitch like an energetic animal of sorts.

"Fine like Draco's fat ass h-here, of course! A-AWW, FUUUUCK...! F-fuck yes!" then randomly uttered out Ringo as she gave Draco seven last super strong feeling thrusts of the hips before violently beginning to fill up the 'fucked silly' looking girl's slutty asshole with her own futa seed, most of Ringo's hot feeling cum actually pouring from out of Draco's round shaped booty as she longly continued to sporadically ejaculate deep inside of Miss Centauros' anus in the first place.

"Mmmmmmm…! Ouuuuggghh, yeeeeaahh…" really pathetically sounding groaned a drooling Draco Centauros with half lidded eyes and quite possibly **thee** most goofiest looking grin of all-time currently on her cute face right now.

"Aw, perhaps you're right about that, Ringo. You're so smart," adorably said Ally as she just happily lied there on the clean, green colored, soft feeling grass while closely watching her own apple loving girlfriend soon actually starting to tirelessly futa fuck Draco's round booty all over again for probably the 12th time straight in a row today.

However, far, far away from everything else that was happening right now, inside of Arle Nadja's bedroom took place something much more 'meaningful', one might say. Inside of the mage girl's humble looking bedroom rested both Amitie and Arle, the both of them being completely nude, and Amitie currently sitting down on a cutely cushioned chair while Arle erotically sat herself down frontwards right on top of her blonde haired girlfriend's smooth feeling lap; the two naked lovers were not in their futa forms at the moment, mind you.

For the last hour and nine minutes that slowly went by here, both Arle and Amitie have just been deeply kissing one another in the most loving, slow, wet, and amazingly romantic feeling way possible. No words were really said much, there were no silly interruptions of any sort, there was simply nothing here except two teenaged girls who are hopelessly in love with one another and passionately making out with each other.

The only sounds filling up the otherwise completely quiet air around the two was the ever so erotic sounds of soft lips slowly locking repeatedly, the moans of each other's name, the gentle coos of sexual enjoyment in general, and also the occasional hand fiercely colliding down against of an exposed, soft, plump buttock; at this point in time, Amitie knew fully well about Arle's own secret obsession for being roughly spanked on her rump, and man did she ever so love smacking her orange haired girlfriend's perfectly bubbled looking ass like this. It was pleasure heaven on both sides of the spectrum for them here.

Now finally gently pulling her wet lips carefully away from Amitie's own slightly agape mouth, a blushing Arle Nadja looked Amitie straight into her two glistening and beautifully green colored eyes before softly voicing out to the girl, "I'm sure that all of the others are probably wondering where exactly we went to by now. Um, Amitie, are you... are you sure that you actually don't want to go back to the field with them all? I'm pretty sure that everyone is still up there, too, you know?"

After very seriously staring at Arle in total silence for about ten seconds straight, Amitie soon slowly tightened both of her arms around of her blushing, cute girlfriend as she then honestly whispered to her, "Arle, I just want to be with you today, alright? Not anybody else right now. I only want you..."

Almost immediately after hearing the blonde girl say that, Arle suddenly put her head down now, and seeing her do this nearly made Amitie start to panic in an instant.

"Oh, my gosh!" said Amitie, her arms still holding her lover firmly. "A-Arle, what's wrong? A-are you okay?!"

Slowly lifting her head back upwards again, her golden-brown eyes once again staring back into the blonde's own emerald spheres of green, Arle merely decided to just emotionally let everything go as she now started to cry, cry tears of genuine joy. At first, Amitie wasn't so sure what was even happening right now. Arle was smiling, she was smiling **so** damn happily right now, and yet tears, **so** many tears were now running all down her own chubby, amazingly cute looking face at the moment.

And right before the blonde haired teen could even get a word out, the adorable mage gently cupped her girlfriend's stunned seeming face with both of her soft feeling hands, lightly pecked Amitie on the nose, and then shamelessly said to the teen in the most cute, sweet, and honest sounding way possible, "I love you, Amitie. I-I...! Amitie, I j-just love you **SO** much...! I love you! I love y-you!"

"Arle…"

Now, it was Amitie's turn to begin crying with utter joy, with pure passionate love, and her streaming tears quickly started to run all down her own emotionally distraught seeming face within seconds here. "Oh, Arle, baby! I love you, too! Why, I-I love you more than **anything** in the whole, wide world!"

"Oh, Amitie!"

"O-oh, Arle…!"

And with that, the two female lovers immediately resumed right back to their intimate, wet, deep, tongue kisses all over again, except this time they were both **much** more seemingly anxious about the whole matter. After four full minutes of deep kissing later, Amitie suddenly used her left hand to pull Arle's head back by strongly yanking on the moaning girl's short ponytail, then she used her right hand to skillfully smack Arle's left bubbly buttock five times in a row, and after even doing both of those two very much arousing feeling things to her girlfriend, Amitie soon also started to oh, **so** very passionately kiss, suck, and lick all over on Arle's amazingly trim looking neck, as well.

"Uuggh, y-yes! Amitie! Take m-me, please! I'm yours! **I'm** **all** **yours**!" sincerely and really seriously sounding cooed Arle in such knee weakening feeling pleasure as she dreamily closed her two eyes shut, the teenaged mage currently looking just as serious as she even sounded like right now.

"Mmmm! Arle! Fuck, you smell s-so nice! **I** **love** **you**!" passionately growled back Amitie as she brazenly continued her desperate assault of wet kisses and sexy feeling love bites all over on Arle's now hickey marked neck, the blonde teen's left hand also still pulling back rather tightly on her cute lover's ponytail while her right hand was now very strongly squeezing on her girl's bare, naked ass cheek.

While Draco got a futa girl train ran on her for hours straight today like always, Arle and Amitie simply sat in the comfort of their own home as the two girls eventually made impassioned, amorous, fervid, futa love together on both ends; Arle actually ended up futa fucking Amitie a bit more, though. Needless to say, but all ended peacefully well for everybody. Simple.

**The End!**

**_Hey, hey! Thank you SO very much for even reading this here stupid, dumb stuff! And as always though, may God bless your day/night, my friend(s)! ^_^._**


End file.
